totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pobiegamy sobie w Keni
Totalna Porażka:Sportowa Trasa-2 Odcinek Felipe:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce zawodnicy musieli znaleść klucz w teatrze miejskim w mieście Ottawa w Kanadzie.Drużyny już są.Ostatnio odpadł Sir Lancelot który niestety znalazł podrópke która zrobił Scott. W samolocie '''Felipe:'Poprowadzę was po klasach drużyn. 'Vicey:'Narazie nikt nie ma klasy zwiedźmy pierwszą klase. W pierwszej klasie były poduszki wypchane pierzem był tam jeszcze wielki telewizor 5D.XD 'Paolo,Owen&Duncan:'Ale wielki telewizor. Felipe pokazuje mały basenik i stoisko do robienia kokotajli 'Juan:'Ale ja bardzo chcem tutaj być. 'Felipe:'To sie postaraj. Wszyscy stają zdziwieni na widok pucharów sportowych. 'Felipe:'Nie tykać albo dyskwalifikacja! Wszyscy sie odsuwają. '''Felipe:Teraz idziemy do drógej klasy. W drugiej klasie jest mały telewizorek 1D.Poduchy itp. Cody:'''Nie jest tak źle. '''Owen:'Przynajmiej jest jakiś telewizor. '''Leshaniqua:'Jest taki sam jak mój domek. 'Kuba:'Dlaczego sie nato pisałem. 'Toby:'Lepszy od mojego domu nawet. 'Max:'A ty jeszcze sobie nie masz nowego domu? 'Toby:'Mam w budowie. 'Felipe:'Idziemy dalej. Felipe pokazuje trzecią klase w tej klasie były siedzenia z wystającymi stprężynami i szczurami chodzącymi po podłodze i pająkami chodzącymi po ścianie. 'Helen:'A!Pająki! 'Geoff:'Ale tu okropnie. 'Felipe:'To uważaj. 'Luna:'To więc muszę sie postarać. Ostatnim przystankiem był Pokój zwierzeń. 'Felipe:'A oto nasz pokój zwierzeń Nikt nie ustawił sie w kolejce do pokoju zwierzeń 'Felipe:'Lądujemy. Wyzwanie I Wszyscy zostali wyrzuceni z samolotu ''na ulice keni '''Felipe:'Która drużyna szybciej przyjdzie do miejsca. thumb|left Prowadziła drużyna Wspaniałych Piłkarzy 'Sportsemka:'Wy biegnijciea ja sobie posabotuję inne drużyny. Poszła za całą drużyne i robiła pułkapki. 'Kunegunda:'Ja już nie wytrzymam. Zaczeła spowalniać nagle Paolo zabrał ją na plecy. 'Kunegunda:'Zostaw mnie. 'Paolo:'Ja ci tu pomagam. Do Helen podeszły Luna i Catherine. 'Catherine:'Pomożemy ci sie pozbyć Bartha... 'Luna:'Pod jednym warunkiem. 'Helen:'Jakim? 'Catherine:'Wyeliminowanie Izzy na kolejnym głosowaniu 'Helen:'Jasne. 'Helen(PZ):'Oczywiście,że nie kolejne będą one. Gwen biegła blisko Leshaniquy 'Leshaniqua:'Powiedz skarbie pomożesz mi w czymś 'Gwen:'Ta a w czym? 'Leshaniqua:'Wyeliminowaniu łajdaka drużyny. 'Gwen:'Mamy tylko dwóch chłopaków w drużynie to kogo? 'Leshaniqua:'Bartholome. 'Gwen:'Jasne. Tymczasem Bartholome wpadł w pułapke Izzy 'Sportsemka:'Ale patałach(facepalm) Drużyna zostawiła Bartha w pułapce. 'Bartholome:'Pomocy. thumb|left Straszni Bejsboliści dośli do półapek Sportsemki. 'Agata:'Carissa?Mogę? 'Carissa:'Jasne. Obie dziewczyny urosły. 'Agata:'Ale to proste. Nagle bomby zaczeły wybuchać na ich stopach. 'Agata&Carissa:'Auł! Z pułapki wyszedł Barth i poszedł do drużyny 'Austin:'To było troche dziwne. 'Kuba:'Masz racje Astrin. 'Austin:'Masz mnie nie nazywać Astrin! 'Kuba:'Astrin! 'Austin:'Zaraz dostaniesz podrópko Biebera Kuba zaczął uciekać przez pułapki zanim biegł Austin. 'Bernie:'Zróbcie coś żebyśmy przeszli! 'Kuba:'Powiedzcie na Berniego Astrin! 'Austin:'Uciekaj lepiej. Toby chodził po bombach tak żeby żadna nie wybuchła. 'Toby:'Przeszłem! 'Bernie:'O zobaczcie jakiś złom. Poszedł szukać i znalazł zbroje Camerona a w środku Camerona. 'Cameron:'Dzięki za uwolnienie masz zbroje. Dał mu zbroje z finału TP:ZW 'Bernie:'Dzięx Cameron.Wsiadajcie na moje plecy 'Vanessa:'Wszyscy sie nie zmieścimy 'Max:'Nie ma sprawy. Wskoczył na zbroje i przeskoczył przez pułapki. 'Chad:'Ile masz tych miejsc na zbroi? 'Bernie:'3. 'Doug:'Akurat ja,Vanessa i Chad. 'Carissa:'Wystrzelimy was. Carissa daleko rzuciła Berniego,Vanesse,Chada i DOuga thumb|left 'Duncan:'Oni już są prawie przy miecie. 'Juan:'Jak będziemy pracować razem to nam wszystko wyjdzie. 'Luka:'Masz racje. 'Lighting:'Shi-Plan 'Geoff:'Jaki plan? 'Lighting:'Właśnie nie wiem. 'Cody:'Ja właśnie wiem jaki plan.Musimy mieć jakąś moc żeby szybko sie dostać na linie mety 'Owen:'A może ja sie jakąś przydam 'Cody:'Tak będziesz musiał pociągnąć coś. 'Cadee:'A może ta lina prądu sie przyda? 'Cody:'Jesteś genialna Cadee. 'Leshawna:'Już wiem co możemy jeszcze zrobić. 'Juan:'Co? 'Leshawna:'Wszyscy siadamy do śmietnika Owen nas na tej lini troche wystrzeli później Luka zabierze Owena za ręke i wygramy. 'Wielcy patałachowie:'Dobra Zrobili tak Meta Było widać zbliżającą sie drużyne Wspaniałych Piłkarzy i doganiającom ich drużyne Strasznych Bejsbolistów ale nie było widać Patałachów. 'Vicey:'Napewno wygra jedna z tych drużyn bo patałachy już napewno nie. Felipe patrzy przez rolnetke i zauważa Patałachów. 'Felipe:'Nie był bym taki pewien. 'Vicey:'Jak to? 'Felipe:'Zobacz tam. Pokazuje patałachów. 'Vicey:'Nie spodziewałam sie tego. W śmietniku Luka trzymał Owena za ręke.Nagle Owen uderzył w zbroje z Bernim w środku ta upadła na drugą drużyne na lini mety pierwsi są Patałachowie. 'Wielcy Patałachowie:'Juchu! 'Felipe:'A my sie widzimy po przerwie. Reklama 'Narrator:'Brakuje wam zabawy? Pokazuje sie logo Totalna Porażka:Zemsta na Planie 'Narrator:'To obejrzyjcie 6 sezon z cyklu HDuncan'a Pokazuje sie napis-Total Drama:Revenge on the Action. 'Narrator:'To obejrzyjcie Totalna Porażka: Zemsta na Planie wspaniała kontynuacja Totalna Porażka: Starcie Tytanów. Pokazują sie sylwetki 7 zawodników z pierwszej obsady. 'Narrator:'Zapowiada sie walka pomiędzy wszystkimi zawodnikami. Pokazuje sie sylwetki 7 zawodników z drugiej obsady. 'Narrator:'Czy B sie wreście odezwie? Pokazuje sie sylwetka Sabriny. 'Narrator:'Będzie jeszcze nowa Sabrina! Pokazuje sie Chris i Chef 'Chris:'A wy oglądajcie Totalna Porażka:Zemsta Na Planie Wyzwanie II Na mecie pojawili sie ''Luciana,Czeska Nicky,Pearl i Chef. '''Felipe:'Pewnie myślicie poco jest tu Chef? 'Wszyscy:'Tak! Chef ciągnął tort przeszkód z Planu. 'Owen:'O nie! 'Felipe:'O tak. 'Cody:'A poco tu one? 'Felipe:'Jak poco?Będą w was strzelać Nicky w Patałachów,Pearl w Bejsbolistów i Luciana w Piłkarzy 'Cadee:'A nagroda dla nas? 'Felipe:'Dwojga będą odrazu na mecie a dla drugiego miejsca to czyli Wspaniałych Piłkarzy jeden 'Chef:'Kapitanami drużyn są Toby,Izzy i Duncan 'Duncan:'Cody i Cadee na mete. 'Sportsmenka:'Kunegunda na mete. 'Felipe:'Zaczynają Wspaniali Piłkarze thumb|left Kunegunda jest już na mecie. 'Luciana:'Już? 'Felipe:'Tak Zaczyna sie trząść podłoga Luciana zaczyna strzelać mocno w Paolo 'Paolo:'Nie trafisz mnie nie trafisz! 'Luciana:'Trzeba wytoczyć ostre działa. Prawie trafiła Helen lodówka. 'Luciana:'Było blisko. 'Helen:'Dlaczego sie nato pisałam. 'Luna:'Ty nie umiesz w nikogo wcelować!Muchacha! 'Luciana:'Oberwiesz! Rzucała cały czas w Lune wkońcu po 20 rzucie trafiła. 'Luna:'Aułłłł. 'Catherine:'Luna! 'Gwen:'Choć idziemy bez niej. 'Barth:'Dobra wiem,że reszta drużyny mnie nie nawidzi ale działajmy razem. 'Sportsmenka:'Masz racje. 'Helen:'Idziecie? 'Paolo:'Jasne. Luciana w tym samym czasie trafiła w Gwen. 'Gwen:'Nie! 'Leshaniqua:'Gwen! W tym samym czasie Paolo i Barth dotarli na mete. 'Sportsmenka:'Szybciej. Postrzeloni zostają Leshaniqua i Catherine. 'Helen:'Dobra Sportsemko zostaliśmy tylko my. 'Luciana:'Nie na długo. 'Sportsmenka:'Ciekawe czy mnie trafisz bez mózga istoto. 'Luciana:'Bez mózga istoto!? Luciana zaczeło szarżować i trafiła Sportsmenke. 'Helen:'Muszę wytrzymam do mety. Helen złapała równowage i Luciana nie mogła jej trafić. 'Kunegunda:'Pamiętaj skup sie! 'Paolo:'Jak ty tak krzyczysz to nigdy sie nie skupi. 'Helen:'Skup sie. Nagle w Helen trafiła ognista wiewióra. 'Helen:'Co wy jeszcze macie do rzucania? 'Felipe:'Zdziwisz sie.3 na mecie to czyli 3-2-0 'Vicey:'Teraz Wielcy Patałachowie thumb|left Cadee i Cody już byli na mecie. 'Cody:'Dlaczego ja akurat nie biorę udziału. 'Cadee:'Pewnie dlatego bo jesteś cherlawy. 'Cody:'Co masz namyśli? '''Cadee:Że twój sport nie jest ten tor przeszkód. 'Cody:'Naprawde? 'Cadee:'Wiesz ty jesteś mózgiem drużyny 'Cody:'Chyba stajesz sie nową Sierrą. 'Cadee:'Dlaczego? 'Cody:'Bo Sierra mnie wkurzała tak jak ty! 'Felipe:'Dobra przestańcie sie kłucić 'Nicky:'Miłoszku mogę już rzucać? 'Felipe:'Tak. 'Lukaninho:'Juan może założymy sojusz? 'Juan:'Nie ma mowy. 'Lukaninho:'Dlaczego? 'Juan:'Znam twoje gierki. 'Lukaninho:'Jakie gierki. 'Juan:'Wszystkie. 'Lukaninho:'To dalczego w ogule ze mną rozmawiasz? 'Juan:'Dlatego? Szybko uniknął a Lukaninho dostał. 'Juan:'Papa. 'Duncan:'Tylko ja widziałem co zrobiłeś. 'Juan:'Chcesz sojusz? 'Duncan:'Nie. 'Juan:'To czego chcesz? 'Duncan:'Będziesz moją żywą tarczą? 'Juan:'No dobra zgoda. 'Felipe:'Miłosz przyjdzie do ciebie jak ze strzelisz wszystkich. 'Nicky:'Sie robi. Strzeliła odrazu w Owena później długo sie męczyła z Leshawną ale udało jej sie. 'Lighting:'SH-Meta już blisko. Nagle Geoff nie utrzymał równowagi i spadł 'Duncan:'Już prawie. On i Lighting podążali blisko mety aż tu nagle painino leciało w strone ich na szczęście Juan sie poświęcił a Duncan i Lighting byli na mecie. 'Felipe:'Brawo 3-4-0. 'Vicey:'Teraz Straszni Bejsboliści thumb|left Pearl szykowała sie już do strzelania. 'Felipe:'Start! Toby biegł blisko Maxa 'Toby:'Sojusz? 'Max:'Jasne. 'Toby:'Uważaj Chad! Zepchnął go prawie by go trafił jeż. 'Helen:'No wieście jeżem! 'Felipe:'Cicho bądź ty teraz sie nie ścigasz. 'Pearl:'Kieł do ataku. Strzeliła Kiełem. 'Toby:'Tylko my. 'Max:'We dwoje? 'Toby:'Zgoda. Kieł gonił Agate i Carisse które miały zwyczajny rozmiar. 'Agata:'Odczep sie od nas śmieciu. 'Carissa:'A masz. Kopneła go w krocza. 'Carissa:'Ale łatwo poszło. 'Doug:'Uważajcie! 'Agata:'Coś słyszysz? 'Carissa:'Tak. Doug zepchnął Carisse a ta popchneła Agate ale później odrazu dostała Agata. 'Carissa:'Dzięki Doug za uratowanie. 'Doug:'Jednak Agata została trafiona. Vanessa i Bernie na popsutej zroi już prawie byli na mecie ale skończyło sie paliwo i dostali. 'Pearl:'Nikt wi nie zwieje Max już był na mecie. 'Max:'A jakoś ja przeszłem. 'Toby:'I ja. Weszedł na linie mety. 'Pearl:'Jakto? Pod nieuwage Pearl na mete weszedł Doug i Agata. 'Doug&Carissa:'My też weśliśmy 'Pearl:'Nadal jeszcze nie wygraliście. Zestrzeliła Chada. 'Pearl:'Ja wygrałam. 'Toby:'Jesteś taka pewna na torze zostali Kuba i Austin. 'Kuba:'Astrin chyba nie jest w humorze. 'Austin:'Jak mnie nazwałeś. 'Kuba:'Astrin. 'Toby:'Właśnie na to liczyłem. Pearl zaczeła strzelać w nich Kuba uciekał przez cały tor przeskód z goniącym go Austinem i weszli na mete. 'Felipe:'3-4-6 Straszni Bejsboliści wygrali! 'Straszni Bejsboliści:'Juchu! 'Felipe:'A z Piłkarzami widzimy sie na ceremoni Ceremonia 'Felipe:'Głosujecie na tych kartach zdrowiach.Kto zostaje dostaje karte zdrowia a ten kto odpada dostanie nie podpisaną karte zdrowia.Oczywiście kolejny raz będzie Aniołowa wyrzutnia Wstydu.Paolo,Barth i Kunegunda są nietykalni 'Wspaniali Piłkarze:'Co!Barth! 'Felipe:'Mam już wyniki głosowania pierwsze karty zdrowia dostają *Paolo *Kunegunda *Bartholome 'Felipe:'Kolejne imiona które zostają to *Helen *Leshaniqua *Catherine *Gwen 'Felipe:'A ostatnim szczęściarzem jest... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... .... ... ... ... *Sporstmenka 'Luna:'Jak ja przegrałam?! 'Felipe:'Wybacz miałaś 4 głosy 3 miała Sportsmenka a 2 Gwen. A ekranie pokazuje sie głosowanie. 'Helen:'Jak mówiłam będą kolejne za Barthem to wieć baj baj Luna.(stępluje) 'Barth:'Luna zawaliła wyzwanie.(stępluje) 'Paolo:'Papa Luna.(stępluje) 'Sporsmenka:'Luna sie w ogule nie nadaje.(stępluje) 'Felipe:'Tylko wam pokazaliśmy głosy na Lune rzeby było ciekawie. Luna została wystrzelona daleko w dal 'Felipe:'A my widzimy sie w kolejnym odcinku Totalna Porażka:Sportowa Trasa! Kategoria:Odcinki-Totalna Porażka:Sportowa Trasa